Sylvia's Sin
by theawakening34
Summary: She needs closure.


Sylvia's Sin

I go to the trial. Stay long enough to hear the verdict, and then bolt as fast as I can. I got a date with Rico Marquez that I will not miss. So I bolt as fast as I can, to get somewhere far, far from here.

Apparently, fate has other plans as Sherri Valance catches me down the hall from the exit doors. I'm in no mood for this, I want to go home and cry, and let Rico make me forget.

"Syl."

In my mind, I keep going, walk out of the doors and never look back. But my body stops. I turn; the eyes that attack my face are hateful, yet curious.

"What are you doing here?" Sherri asks.

Really just want to leave, that Pony kept shooting me glances the whole trial, and I wanted to go.

"I wanted to see how it went." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I wanted to know what led up to these moments; Johnny and Dally dead and me, here.

"Why?" Her voice is getting aggressive, and a crowd is gathering; greasy JD's dragging over their lawyers.

"What business do you have here?!"

Dally didn't let me ride with him just because I'm a good lay, I can bite back too.

"None of yours," I snarl curling my upper lip into a sneer," What have you been doin' Sherri; hear that you've been callin' yourself Cherry, ruining lives, getting kids drowned and stabbed and shit."

Guilt runs across her face.

'_Good, _'I think,_ 'I can play with that.'_

"I also hear that it was your boyfriend that caused all of this shit."

Suddenly, her face mirrors mine, and I almost can't take it.

"I bet that your used to your boyfriend causing shit aren't you Syl? Good thing you don't have to deal with that anymore, right?"

I refuse to let the hurt show. I start to turn, get away, when she grabs me.

"Where are you going: to whore around?" I refuse to give her the satisfaction of an answer, so she finds it herself.

"I knew it!" Sherri exclaims, "This is why Mom kicked you ou-"

I spin on my heel, grabbing her by the face and crowding her against the wall; out of the corner of my eye, I see that Pony-Kid had pushed his way to the front of crowd.

"She didn't kick nothin' out!" I dig my nails into her cheeks until she whimpers.

"I left!" I hiss the words, and I'm overwhelmed.

I turn to leave and take my miniscule victory with me, walking faster as she yells after me," You're a sad flick you know that right? I'm sayin' you're at the trial of the kid your dead ex-boyfriend used to hang out with! Look at yourself Sylvia: out of all the men you screwed, you're the one who's fucked!"

I practically fly out of the doors, rushing to leave my little sister behind.

…**x…o…...**

I sit on the bottom step of the courthouse, staring at everything but looking at nothing. Someone settles next to me, and I start out of my stupor.

"Hey."

I blink at him, it's Pony-Kid.

"Howdy." I have an uneasy feeling that I know exactly what he wants.

He shuffles awkwardly, "Ummm-"

I cut him off, I didn't do awkward," Glad to hear you're where you belong kid."

He gives a hesitant smile, apprehensive but sincere; it's beautiful.

"Thanks, um, Sylvia. Look, you were Dal's girl, right?"

I chuckle," I better have been the only one you've asked."

"Yeah! I mean no! Just listen, I'm sorry for the 3rd degree, but what were you two like? Did he love you?"

I sigh, "Pony-Kid, have you ever heard the sayin'," _if you love something, set it free, if it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was yours?" _

He looks puzzled," I think I read it in a book once, yeah."

My smile, like his earlier, is sincere, it's sad.

Ugly.

"I let Dallas go."

It's sunset.

…**x…o…...**

I have to get out of Tulsa. It's so small, I feel as though I'm being smothered. Everyone, knows everyone, a little too well if you ask me. I want to go someplace where I'm a stranger. I go back to my apartment, and throw my things into a bowling bag I lifted from my Dad before I left.

My house always smells like smokes, beer, and danger; it was the smell of Dal. I loved it. Now, I can't breathe.

The scent intensifies and I don't have to look to know he's behind me.

"Fuck are you doin' Sylvia?"

"I'm leavin' Dallas."

He's quiet for a moment, and for a split second I want him to beg me to stay, to carry on his legacy the way he can't.

Instead he says," It's nice where I am."

"Yeah? Is Johnny there?"

He grunts.

I pause, hands trembling," Dallas, what-what's it like?"

"Mmm, it's kinda like the cooler." He says and behind me I hear a shuffle and then the unmistakable click of a lighter.

"Really? How is like the cooler Dal?"

Suddenly, I can feel him pressed up against my back.

"You only get one phone call." I smoke is blown against my neck and the moment is gone.

I can't help the happiness that flows through me.

**He came back.**


End file.
